to conquer
by another moment gone
Summary: *One-shot.* "The moment when you realize you can fall in love with a stranger." R&R. -another moment gone-


to conquer

[-]

* * *

><p>One-shot.<p>

-:-

Things didn't need to be complicated; the wording, the phrasing, the mixed up verbs and adjectives, the complex metaphors and similes—it was all a wasted cover up, hiding the hidden untouched truth.

He liked to keep things very, very simple. Forget the messy relationships that took turns sharply to the left or right, or the dips and drops that sent your heart to your knees or your brain down below your toes, he decided he wanted to live in the moment of every no-strings-attached hookup.

But things took a strong drop, naming and unwillingly, it was his heart that took the risqué and unforgettable plunge.

She walked in, legs miles long, yellow summer dress, floral patterns crinkling and shifting as she made her way onto the dance floor without a care about the mixing world. She sauntered was a better word, her warm cornflower blue irises were subdued but flickered with undeniable playfulness.

She twirled and whirled in that tantalizing yellow summer dress, a row of blindingly white Chiclet teeth shined brightly as he clumsily twirled her with inexperienced eyes.

"Fun night, huh?" The rocker chick beside you murmured without tearing her emerald green clichéd cat-like eyes away from the happy couple. Your eyes were glued just as tightly and stubbornly at the couple, a brief moment you two shared watching the envied couple dance the night away without noticing the other stares.

"He'll propose to her tomorrow," the eccentric Layne Abeley confirmed, a small smirk igniting on her defined face.

You tore your eyes away from the two for just a very abrupt second, fearing that if you look away, you'll miss what you've been apprehensively waiting for.

"How can you be so sure?" You asked quizzically, doubt and worry lacing unfairly in your tone. You hated how this girl appeared whenever you were boarder line seconds away from wanting to rip your own hair from your scalp. You always tried to be as subtle about your burning emotions as possible but sometimes they bubbled to the surface.

The brunette shrugged with a small smile on her face. "You love her, don't you?"

Well, there goes being subtle.

"I don't know her," you admitted sheepishly, running a swift hand through your locks.

"Doesn't take much away from the way you're gazing at her," Layne shrugged.

You thoughtfully glance at the couple again as Layne speaks dreamily next to you.

"Look at the way they stare at each other," she mumbled almost incoherently, "it's as if they've never seen something as precious and perfect before."

You took that given moment to really stare at them. He looked at her as if she was the reason why he was no longer suffering from the bitter blinding loneliness, she gazed up at him with mystery and wonder in her azure blues; their admiration for each other sickeningly undeniable.

His hands on the small of her back, her small child-sized hand stroking his cheek with that dream-like tender touch, the intricate look he dawned as he bent on his left knee and reached for the coal-black blazer pocket, the very moment the clock struck 12:00, the tears swimming dutifully in those bright glittery irises, the following fallout.

"Sooner than I thought," Layne said, reaching for a chip and casually dipping it in the mild salsa. "Cute."

Her comment hurt a little more than you expected.

"I didn't know it was possible to fall in love with someone you barely know, or have only small talked with or watched from afar. I didn't realize it sucked so much to watch someone you love, love someone else." Your realization dawned itself at an inappropriate time. Your cheeks ignited into cherry-red flames and you expectedly glanced quickly at the witty girl next to you.

Layne's sympathetic smile was now intact, her smaller figure slumping a little bit but a trace of a smirk dancing on her always mischievous delicate face.

"It's possible," she agreed heartily and personally. "Trust me, it's possible."

[-]

* * *

><p>It sucked, didn't it<p>

Review.

-another moment gone-


End file.
